the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost in the Shell (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Ghost in the Shell. Logos Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Walden Media Legendary Entertainment Golden Village Pictures and Toho Entertainment Group A Very Good Production A Cruel and Unusual Films/Lord Miller/Laika Production A film by Karey Kirkpatrick Don Hall Chris Williams Ghost in the Shell Closing Credits Directed by Karey Kirkpatrick Don Hall Chris Williams Co-Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Written by Masamune Shirow Produced by Doug Sweetland Phil Lord Christopher Miller Darla K. Anderson Ellen DeGeneres Zack Snyder Story by Karey Kirkpatrick Stephen Heneveld Screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie John Lasseter Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Tom McGrath Zack Snyder Based on the Japanese Manga by Masamune Shirow Executive Producers Christopher Meledandri Ted V. Miller Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Phil Lord Christopher Miller Raja Gosnell Jamie Chung Benedict Cumberbatch Chris Pratt Ben Stiller Takeshi Kitano Daniel Henney Bex Taylor-Klaus Damon Wayans Jr. John C. Reilly Gal Gadot Hailee Steinfeld Tara Strong Alan Tudyk Anna Faris Gary Rydstrom Ryan Potter Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Tim Mertens Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Head of Story Justin Long Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Supervising Sound Designer James Likowski Supervising Sound Editor Shannon Mills Sound Publisher Christopher Barnett Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Post Production Manager Kevin Hawkes Credits Scroll Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Production Supervisors Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Additional Voices and Stunts Live Action Photography Crew Catering by TomKats Second Unit Hong Kong and Japan Unit New Zealand Unit Production Additional Production Support Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company – Marin County, California Additional Sound Design Dailies provided by TECHNICOLOR Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Movie Land Animation Studios Legendary Entertainment Visual Effects & Animation Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light and Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Digital Artists Janice Tan A.L. Daniil Alikov Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Isai Calderon Genevieve Camilleri Daniel Frade Castaneda Fanny Chan Gene Chee Zang S. Chen Yasmine Cheng Peter Chesloff Gan Sze Ching Jung Yoon Choi Kathy Choi Craig Christian Marko Chulev Joe Chye Michael Clemens Mickael Coedel Emanuele Comotti Michael Corcoran Jaume Creus Chris Crowell Dave Dally Amy Davis Michael DeBeer Mark Della Rossa Mathieu Di Muro Roland Dobson Christopher Doerhoff Khong Li Dong Kim Dongsoo Hannes Doornaert Anand Dorairaj Robert Dorris John Doublestein Adam Ely Jared Embley Raul Essig Kwek Felder Dan Finnegan Brian Flynn Cameron Folds Carl Henrich Fong Nihal Friedel David Fuhrer Adam Gailey Ronny Gani Robb Gardner Saw Ronald Hay Gay Brian Gee Brian Giacoppo Angela Giannoni Mat Gilson David Gottlieb Lee Graft Frank Gravatt Branko Grujcic Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Alvin Gunawan Sam Gutentag Yair Gutierrez Alexis Hall Ethan Lim Swee Hao Wendy Hendrickson David Hirschfield Bryan Horvat Jen Howard Dave R. Howe Jessica Hsieh Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Liching Keh Alex Kim Stephen King Oliver Kirchhoff Alexander Koehl Kenneth Koh Atsushi Kojima Robert Kosai Justin Kosnikowski Heath Kraynak Martin Viktor Kulig Oseong Kwon Khaled Labidi Kai-Hua Lan Niña Laureles Dennis Lee Matt Lee Jordan Levitt Todd Liddiard Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Kathrin Julia Müller Naren Naidoo Jebb Ng Sachio Nishiyama Ben O'Brien Kim Ooi Gurpreet Pannu JungYun Park David Pate Neeraj Pattani Daniel Pearson Henry Peng William Lim Yee Peng John Pettingill Diego Piccinato Ian Plumb GV Prashanth Gabriela Pruszkowska Simon Rafin Abdul Hafiz Ramli Michael Ranalletta Jay Rennie Diego Riestra Olguin Andrew Ritchie Tavis Roberts Petr Rohr Harrison Rutherford Olivier Ryard Khet Yee Sang Roman Schmidt Sam Schwier Sheldon Serrao Andrew Savchenko Behnam Shafiebeik Sam Shah Gina Phoo Hui Shan Neo Jiet Shern Dave Shirk Shawn Sun Shiyu Ziad Shureih Chong Kian Shyang Alfonso Sicilia Huang Shicong Stephan Skorepa Ryan Sluman Vaughn Smith Vincent Sng Benjamin Soh Kasy Stein Derek Stevenson Michael King Sutanto Alex Szeto Aleksander Szkudlarek Lionel Taillens Jeffery Tan Roy Tan Alex Tang Donna WY Tang Renald Taurusdi James Tavet Teo Hong Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Woo Ying Tong James R. Tooley Greg Towner Alex Tropiec Doug Tubach Katrina Tung Lee Uren Pau Viladot Aylwin Villanueva Melanie Walas Mathieu Walsh Waikit Wan Mengdi Wang Tim Ward David Weitzberg Neha Wickramasekaran Kyle Winkelman Robin Witzsche Nora Wixom Jeff Wolverton Don Wong Edmund Wong Eric Wong Mike Wood Kevin Li Xiao Keiji Yamaguchi Yap Hon Wui Cheong Tsae Yen Luk Wing Yi Long Yinghan Adom Yip Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Visual Effects Concept Artists Luis Carrasco Karl Lindberg Brett Northcutt Tyler Scarlet Michael Sheffels Visual Effects Production Coordinators Jiyeon Bae Jena Bodell Anthony Cabrera Irene Cai Kelsey Davidson Alexandra Greene Shivani Jhaveri Linli Lim Anna Mabarak Ally Miller Jeen Yee Koh YiShan Liew Mei Yun Visual Effects Production Assistants Visual Effects Production Support Kim Bianco John Colt Bridget Dash Rebecca Forth Roderick Fransham Marjorie Grannan Jessica Hardy Sean Idol Nancy Israel Lin Yuan Jing Tioranu Jingqin Chow Yew Kay Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Wu Liqun Mark Marcin Lee McKeown Lea Morement Jarod Moschenross Michael Mueller Nick Mulrean Winston Ng Lindsay Oikawa Denise On Hanna Jane Price Teo Chay Teng Rebecca Carlo Ruiz Martin Sacramento Catherine Senger Alannah Shaffer James Spadafora Douglas Thomas Georgie Uppington Maureen Uribe Trevor Walker Haili Wells Technology Trent Bateman Zhou Bin Stephen Bowline Kelsey Charlton Matt Cong Joseph Japril Cudilla Adrian Diaconu Ron Fedkiw Nicole Galaz Jason Geiger David Higgins TJ Jerry Marty Miramontez Kaz Mori Greg Newman Kaori Ogino Mok Kar Poh Akanksha Sahu Sandip Kumar Shukla Marvin Vasquez Glen Wong ILM Executive Staff Khuyen Dang Cassandra Kaiser Randal Shore Jessica Teach Mark Thorley Amber Wong Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Lead Digital Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Digital Artists Bex Taylor-Klaus Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Pidge Gunderson Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Monto Nederlander Thomas Michael Des Jardins Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller John Davis Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Geri Smith Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Gal Roiter Jiwoon Kim Claudio Zalduondo Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Mark Kennedy Rotzo Arambulo Oblack Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunningham Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Alfonso De la Cruz Glen McIntosh Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Kevin McDonald Chris Miller Jon Null Christopher Zalduondo George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe Andy Holt Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher McQuarrie Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Christopher James McQuisco Jake Miller Adam Sandler David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Florence Bouchard-Lepage Erin Dusseault O'Connor Shelley Roden Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Tom Myers Jeffrey Charles Higgins Kim Miller Andy Zalduondo Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Visual Effects Concept Artists Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers Production Coordinators Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Production Assistants Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Production Support Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Blair Rainsford Richard Appel Technology Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Visual Effects and Animation by Moving Picture Company Visual Effects Production Angel Acosta Stacy Albrecht Curtis Andrus Angela Batten Shraddha Bhatawadekar Justin Brekke Katy Budd Marlene Chazot David Cordon Amber Davy Josephine Dinata Ryan Doell Phani Kumar Gajula Girish Kakad Rakesh Kali Andrea Kistler Collin Kortschak Brajesh Kumar Rhys Lloyd Jordan Loades Tushar Manolkar Zack Mazerolle Kim Menaster Sanjay Panchal Prince Rajasekar Travis Robinson Richard Romero Bryan Ryan Mike Schmidt Gagandeep Singh Sanchit Soi Phoebe Sutherland Mary Swain Nathan Van Horn Todd Whalen Lead Digital Artists Nigel Ankers Andrew Bain Avijit Biswas Mark Bortolotto Oli Clarke Lince Francis Alan Hernandez Stu Hunter Francesc Izquierdo Alexander John Ramanathan K Navaneetha Krishnan Davide La Sala Vivek Mehta Kedar Nath Francesco Pinto Joel Tong Sreejith Venugopalan Ruben Villoria Luca Vitali Digital Artists Wakeel Ahmad Chris Ainsworth Firdous Alam Josimar Altamirano Michael Andrew Diaz Haffiz Anwar Graham Ashworth Vikas Bableshwar Endre Balint Andrew Barrie Thomas Becker Roman Bentazos Paulo Biajante Daniel Bolanos Lopez Kenneth Lo Lap Bong Gopikrishna Bose Linus Burghardt Michael Cabrera Gardener Cady Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Chedru Igor Churakov Claudio Clemente Maria Collado Stephanie Cooper Alejandro Corral Sam Cox Balaji Degala Mark Derksen Will Earl Scott Eburne Stefan Ehrenhaus Brody Fikkert Charlie Filmberg Jason Fittipaldi Phalguni Gala Karthik Ganesh Herod Gilani Ricardo Gomez Xin Steve Guo Sandy Hermawan James Hickey Boon Hoe Law Mohammed Hussein Ahmed Hussein KoteswaraRao Jada Mishika Jaiswal Chuan Jin Gary Jones Liam Jones Jay Joshi Anurag Kapil Tadaomi Kawasaki Thomas Kayser Caitlin Kennedy Sebastien Kern Gunsik Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Anne Kim Stephanos Kittakis Tandogan Kocbogan Mariusz Korczak Cameron Kraft Madhav Kumar Avinash Kumar Manoj Kunder Samuel Leung Ben Liang Brian Liao Renault Shing Lin Jiarui Liu Kevin Luttrell Rajesh M Tytus Majerski Sandeep Malkari Sophie Marfleet Gianmichele Mariani Elizabeth Martin Sachin Mathew Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Ramakrishna Medi Uli Meyer Nadia Mogilev Udit Mohan Kobi Moldavski Vijayalakshmi N Jeff Nadwidny Sudipto Nath Aline Nordmark Alok Ogale Anubhav Pandey Piyush Pareek Young-Eun Park Sandeep Patil Satyaki Paul Viktor Plch Sasin Pongpowthai Gnana Prakash K Jonathan R. Nelson Anshuman Rajan Krishnam Raju Verru Ramesh Brahma Reddy Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Kyle Robinson Guillem Rovira Scott Russell Midhun S Aurore Sabrier Kenneth Sales Kristal Sana Henning Sanden Anjum Sarkharkar Ingo Schachner Yoann Schmid Conor Schock Warren Seeley Manivannan Sekar Himalaya Sharma Narayana Sharma Vinith Shetty Kishore Singh Michele Stocco Alex Stockwell Brian Sundman Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Antony Victor Sagar Wakankar Gerry Wang Chris Watkins Nana Wen Derek Wolfe Mike Woodhead Lexi Young Edison Yu Production Support Christian Roberton Rachel Matchett Ross Johnson Uma Krishnamurthy Greg Butler Visual Effects and Animation by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman Visual Effects by DNEG Lighting Artists Lead FX Artists FX Artists Compositors Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic Supervising Digital Artists Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists TDs Department Supervision Production Support Visual Effects by Framestore VFX Production Lead Artists CG Artists 2D Artists Pipeline and Support Visual Effects by Blur Studio Digital Artists Visual Effects by The Secret Lab Compositors 3D Artists Visual Effects by Pixomondo Compositors Visual Effects by Lola Visual Effects Senior Compositors Compositors Matte Painters 3D Artists Roto Artists Visual Effects by Method Studios Digital Artists Visual Effects by Image Engine Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Previsualization Artists Virtual Production Artists Visual Effects Production Specialty Makeup, Specialty Costume, Specialty Props and Miniatures by Movie Land Workshop Studios Prosthetics Costumes Animatronics Sculpting Props and Model Making Painters Metal Fabrication Mold Making Casting 3D Modeling and Printing Stereo Conversion by Legend3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Animal Trainings Provided by Birds & Animals Unlimited Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Technical Support Bradley Harding Soundtrack Album on Songs "Welcome to New York" Written by Taylor Swift and Ryan Tedder Performed by Taylor Swift Produced by Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, and Taylor Swift Courtesy of Big Machine Records "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Something Just Like This" Lyrics and Composed by Christopher Mertin, Guy Berryman and Jonny Buckland Performed by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay Courtesy of Disruptor Records/Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "Wonder" Written by Anne Preven, Tanya Donelly, Doug Robb & Steven Price Produced by Ali Dee, Doug Davis and Anthony Mirabella Performed by Rachel Platten Remixed by Ali Dee Courtesy of Columbia Records "Worth It" Written by Kid Ink, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and Priscilla Renea Performed by Fifth Harmony Courtesy of Epic Records/Simco Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "Eye of the Tiger" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Volcano Entertainment III, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Hideaway" Written by Jonny Shorr, Katie Stump, Emily Kocontes, Will Jay, Anne Preven, Tanya Donelly, Doug Robb and Grace VanderWaal Produced by Jonny Shorr, Nathan Fertig, Grace VanderWaal & Steven Price Performed by Grace VanderWaal Courtesy of Columbia Records/Syco Music "In This Place" Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Starships" Written by Wayne Anthony Hector, Carl Anthony Falk, Nicki Minaj, Rami Yacoub and RedOne Performed by Nicki Minaj Courtesy of Cash Money Records/Universal Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Thunderstruck (feat. Sarah Russell)" Written by Owl City Performed by Owl City featuring Sarah Russell Courtesy of Republic Records Presented in association with AT&T Corporation A Very Good Production In association with Walden Media This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia Special Thanks Additional Thanks "Ghost in the Shell" characters - created and owned by Masamune Shirow No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This motion picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Legendary. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Legendary. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Legendary Notes ASCAP All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Legendary are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Ghost in the Shell credits